


The Dorm Over

by pulsehelixed



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, college au of sorts, heck yeah, i still love these two so much help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsehelixed/pseuds/pulsehelixed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college AU for ImaHana where they didn't meet in high school but instead Imayoshi's dorm is right next to Hanamiya's and they meet in quite a strange way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a multi-chapter story about these two losers. again.  
> i just get in such a writing mood about them.  
> anyways, hope y'all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just the beginning of some unfolding bullshit and weird feelings.

   Hanamiya slowly opened his eyes. He was groggy, exhausted, and annoyed at the damn beeping noise next to his head. He slapped his hand down on the alarm and groaned loudly. He knew he had classes to go to, but he was way too damn tired from studying all night for that damn test today.

  "Fuckin' hell... Maybe a shower will wake me up," He mumbled to himself as he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes and looking around the dim lit dorm room. He removed the suffocating blanket he was laying under, the room have gotten hot somewhere in the night and he was sweating. He went to open his window to get some light in, squinting his eyes against it as he yawned and made his way to his small bathroom that had a small shower.

   Once he was in the bathroom he stripped himself out of his boxers and threw them into the small hamper in the corner before realizing that he left his phone on the night stand and he always listens to music when he showers. He groaned, walking back and grabbing his phone before heading back in and turning the music on, setting the speaker to face towards the wall for the music to be loud enough to be heard over the showers spray. He turned the shower on, checking the temperature and then stepping in.

 

~

  Imayoshi had just got out of bed when he heard the shower in the dorm next to his start up and music playing. He walked over to the wall, having a small thing with listening to his neighbor sing along to music in the morning. He liked the others voice, it was a good pick me up in the morning. Even if every song the other listened to was broody as all fuck. 

  He knew the song that was playing this morning, holding back from singing along for a bit before smirking and thinking  _hey, I wonder if I can embarrass the hell out of them. Or it'd at least be a good way to meet the other._

So, that's when Imayoshi decided to sing the next line of the song from the other side of the wall. He heard a crash and a yelp, figuring that he probably scared the hell out of his poor neighbor and they probably landed straight on to their ass, bringing down shampoo bottles with them, of course.

  "What the fuck?!" Was the simple yell from the other side of the wall. Imayoshi was laughing, loudly. It was boisterous and he couldn't help it, he absolutely loved doing these things. He was quite the sick mind, finding hilarity in others embarrassment.

 

~

  After Hanamiya had fallen in the shower, he heard the person on the other side of the wall laughing. He growled and got off the floor, turning the shower off. It's a good thing he finished up before the other interrupted. Though, he had to admit, who ever lived next door did have a nice voice.

  He decided that he'd go and make the others morning a living hell. Once he put some clothes on, of course. Hanamiya dried his hair off with a towel and then his body, wrapping it around his waist before going back into his small dorm room and picking out a normal set of clothes to wear. It was basically just a black and green jacket with a gray shirt under it and light blue jeans. Though, there may be a few holes in his pants but that's beside the point.

  He walked out of his dorm with his phone in his pocket before he walked down the hall, not very far of course, and knocked on the door of his neighbor's dorm. He waited a little, listening to the shuffling from behind the door before it creaked open and a slightly taller male was standing there. His eyes were shut and he had a very sadistic smile.

  "So you're the ass wipe that decided to startle me?" Hanamiya crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the other with a very bored look. Imayoshi chuckled and nodded, shrugging and shifting his weight to lean against the door frame.

  "I think we made quite the duet, you and I," Imayoshi teased, getting a snort and a roll of the eyes in return. "I hear you sing every morning, just thought I'd have a bit of fun like you seem to have every morning."

  "That sounds unbelievably creepy. What, you find it fun startling others when they're half awake?" Hanamiya smirked.

  "Oh but of course. And I doubt it was only startling. I mean, I did hear that yelp and you fall out of the shower. I hope you didn't make that big of a mess," Imayoshi's smile only seemed to get wider, and his eyes hadn't opened even once. Hanamiya wondered if the other could even see him at all or was just sleep walking and talking.

  "Tch.. That was just your imagination. Are you even awake?" Hanamiya went to flick the other, but Imayoshi moved his head back and opened his eyes only slightly to look at the shorter. It was his first good look of Hanamiya, and it wasn't a bad sight in his thought, either. He could see the other even with his eyes that closed, but not as well as when he opened them. (Who knows, man, anime logic)

  "Of course I'm awake. I'm Imayoshi Shouichi, by the way," He held a hand out to the other, still having a very sadistic smile placed upon his face and his eyes slightly open.

  Hanamiya scowled up at him, though he couldn't say that the other wasn't attractive in some weird kind of way. He'd still like to see him get his face pummeled in. But, for now, he'd play nice. Mind games are much more fun. "Hanamiya Makoto," He responded, gripping the others hand and they shook in greeting before Imayoshi pulled away and waved at the other, slowly closing the door.

  "I've got to get ready for classes, so see you around," Was the last thing he said before he shut the door in Hanamiya's face. He just clicked his tongue and walked back to his dorm, grabbing his books and a few pencils before making his way to his own classes. Of course, since Imayoshi was older than the other, he didn't have any core classes with him and their majors were different as well. So they'd probably only see each other around campus, or of course, in the dorm rooms since they live right next to each other.

  After Hanamiya's classes, he decided that he'd go out for some coffee in his favorite place on campus. It was a very small coffee shop built on the campus specifically for job purposes, and so the students didn't have to drive their asses out to a coffee shop since there's one right on the campus. Pretty productive. Not to mention they can study there without worry of coming back to your dorm later than you're allowed to be out.

  Hanamiya ordered his coffee, not paying much attention as he was fishing his money out of his pocket and then taking the coffee he was given and trudging himself to a table, dropping his bag down next to himself. He had his ear phones in, Windows by AWOLnation playing loudly in his ears. Others could probably hear it faintly, but he didn't care much so long as he wasn't the one being annoyed, honestly.

  He grabbed out a few note books, pencils and high lighters and setting them on the table, settling in to study as he drank his coffee in the nice atmosphere in the coffee shop. In all honesty, he didn't like studying as much at the coffee shop as he did back in his dorm, but after the events in the morning... He'd rather wait until later to return to his dorm. Just in case he ran into the smug bastard he had met earlier. Imayoshi Shouichi.

  Hanamiya clicked his tongue thinking about the guy, and just ignored his annoyance of the other and began working. How was he so annoyed with the other after speaking to him no longer than 5 minutes? His face. It pissed him off.

  Once Hanamiya got in as much studying as he felt necessary, he packed his books back up and threw away the empty coffee cup before making his way back out of the coffee shop and down towards the dorms. He walked in and made his way to the hallway that his dorm was in, completely at ease with himself after successfully studying without annoyances and the music he was listening to was oddly calming at the moment.

  Though, the second he rounded a corner and saw someone standing in the hallway near his door, he could've sworn a vein popped in his head as he clicked his tongue and made his way down the corridor before reaching the offending person in front of his door. And of course, it was no other than Imayoshi Shouichi. The very person that Hanamiya did not wish to associate with. Then again, he did really like the idea of wiping that smug look off his face one day.

  He pulled his ear phones down off his head, leaving them around his neck. "What the hell are you doin' outside my dorm room, Imayoshi-san?"

  Imayoshi grinned at the other and wiggled a finger in front of himself. "Tsk tsk, Hanamiya- _chan,_ I'm your senpai, show some respect."

  At that, Hanamiya just rolled his eyes and shifted his weight on to his other leg, staring at the other with the look of 'I don't feel like fuckin' around with your shit right now so let me in my dorm so I can go the fuck to sleep.'

  "What a sour expression, Hanamiya-chan. It's almost as if you didn't want to see me," Imayoshi teased, putting his hands in his jacket pockets and still wearing that god awful grin of his with his stupid closed eyes. What did they even look like open?

  "Stop calling me that, and just let me in my dorm. You're blocking the way," Hanamiya crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the other, the music from his ear phones reverberating against the sides of his neck and Imayoshi could clearly hear Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots playing from them.

  "Ohhh, another song I like~ You can't expect me to leave when we have such similar music taste? We could listen to music together," Imayoshi laughed, and Hanamiya just stared at him in utter confusion.

  "What? You're seriously standing outside my dorm because you 'want to listen to music with me'? That's bullshit, and I want you to move so I can go to sleep," Hanamiya sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Imayoshi did admit, that Hanamiya was a very attractive guy. Even if his personality was unbelievably bitter. He'd have so much fun breaking that bitterness down to sweetness, and then breaking that, too.

  "Oh come on, we should get to know each other better. You are my neighbor after all, yeah?" Imayoshi grinned and Hanamiya just pushed the over aside, finally done with his shit.

  "You have another neighbor, go bother them and not me," He went to walk into his dorm but stopped once he heard Imayoshi say, "But none of them sound as tone deaf as you do."

  And that's when Hanamiya slammed the door in Imayoshi's face and stormed off to his bed, throwing his stuff to the floor on the way and crashing on to the bed, plugging in his phone before playing some music, quite loudly, and laying there for a moment.

  After a while, he finally got up again and changed into comfier clothes before locking his dorm door and grabbing some food to heat up, eating that, and then brushing his teeth and going to sleep. Still with bitter thoughts about that annoying second year college student a dorm over who he could hear singing along to his music. He fell asleep with ill thoughts of the other, as the other went to sleep with thoughts of ways to bother the other even further.

  What a fantastic day.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short for a first chapter, but I decided to write it at 2:30 AM and couldn't think of things to do since it is the first chapter and all and I can't just shove them at each other right away.  
> I gotta be a little patient with my writing if I wanna do things I can be proud of and things people will like  
> ah im rambling bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More singing, embarrassment, and Imayoshi being a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short because I've been busy with new puppies lately and haven't had time to write or draft anything so I just threw this together in the spur of a moment thanks to a beautiful song. (E.V.O.L by Marina and the Diamonds) Smoking warning though.

   When Hanamiya woke up, he was groggy again. Why he can never wake up actually feeling refreshed, who the hell knows. It's a world mystery. He slipped himself out of bed, shedding his clothes with his phone in his hand towards the bathroom for his morning shower. He got in, his music playing, and this time he wasn't surprised when Imayoshi started singing in the dorm over. He mostly just ignored it, rolling his eyes every now and then when a new song started and he could hear Imayoshi shuffling around his room singing along, and the higher notes he'd stop until it was over and then start again.

   He got out of the shower and started brushing his teeth, Imayoshi still singing in the room over until he heard a smash and a groan. That, made him laugh and almost choke on his toothpaste. "DON'T LAUGH," he heard from the room over, causing him to laugh more. Once he finished brushing his teeth, he shut off the music and got dressed, hearing Imayoshi complain from the other side, which he just ignored.

   After Hanamiya got dressed, he got his stuff ready and walked out the door about the same time Imayoshi did. "Care for me to walk you to your class? I got nothing to do before mine," Imayoshi grinned at him, his eyes slightly opened but he was obviously very tired. 

   "I rather you didn't," Hanamiya shrugged, putting his gaze forward and adjusting his shoulder bag. Imayoshi just laughed in reply, he was going to walk him to his class no matter what he said anyways, so he just let him. 

   "Why'd you wanna walk me?" Hanamiya asked as they walked out of the dorms, reaching in his bag and grabbing a pack of cigarettes. He didn't smoke much, just when he was annoyed in the morning over whatever the hell the cause was. This morning, that problem would be Imayoshi.

   "Who knew you smoked," Imayoshi laughed and Hanamiya just huffed in return as he lit up a cigarette and took a drag. "Want to be charitable?"

   "I don't," Hanamiya said as he passed a cigarette over to Imayoshi and the lighter before putting the pack away again and letting the smoke go smoothly. Imayoshi chuckled and just lit his up and passed the lighter back to Hanamiya as he took a drag of his own.

   They mostly walked in silence, mostly Imayoshi making unnecessary comments about the environment around them and the way that Hanamiya smoked and put his cigarette out.

  "This is my class, so get lost," Hanamiya said over his shoulder and walked into his class, leaving Imayoshi in the doorway and finding his way to his usual spot close to the wall in the front row. Imayoshi just laughed, mentally noting how they both would grab the same seat in their classes. Good thing they don't have any classes together, or they'd probably argue over who would sit there and then Hanamiya would tell him to get lost and go sit somewhere else in the room. Preferably away from him.

~

   After Hanamiya's classes he went to his usual coffee spot again, but this time he ran into a very, very annoying face there. He groaned to himself as he went to order coffee, knowing that Imayoshi's eyes were on him from his usual spot in the cafe. How the hell he knew he went there, he'd never know. But it annoyed him to no end. Does this guy ever fuck off?

  When Hanamiya got his coffee he went and sat across from Imayoshi, setting his bag next to him on the floor. "The hell are you doing here?"

  "Aw, I just wanted to see my cute neighbor, of course," Imayoshi grinned his usual sick grin. At which Hanamiya just rolled his eyes and took out his notes.

  "Shut up, I have to study," he mumbled and got his notes ready on the table before he heard Imayoshi chuckle and looked up at him.

  "You know, we should shower together sometime so we can do a duet," Imayoshi teased and grinned, slightly opening his eyes and looking at the other. At which, Hanamiya just snorted and threw an eraser at him.

  "Maybe one day, you fucking perv," He rolled his eyes and went back to his notes before he got the eraser thrown back at him, he grabbed it and set it next to his pencil and went back to work.

  "Oh, so you agree to my proposition? Who's the pervert now?" Imayoshi teased him and he just rolled his eyes again, ignoring and writing down notes until Imayoshi pulled his notes away.

  "Come on, you study too much," Imayoshi laughed as Hanamiya tried to get his notes back with a snarl.

  " I'm a student, what do you expect?" He huffed. "Some fun," was Imayoshi's instant reply.

  "Shut the hell up," Hanamiya grunted and shoved his stuff in his bag, getting up with his coffee and going to walk out until Imayoshi caught up to him and walked with him.

  "How about we hang out for a bit?" Imayoshi suggested, that sick grin still plastered on his face.

  "If it gets you to shut the hell up and get out of my way, then sure, you can play games and I'll study," He rolled his eyes and Imayoshi got a pep in his step. More time to fuck around with him.

  "Sounds good to me," Imayoshi nodded and walked along with him to their dorms, going into Hanamiyas where they took their shoes off, Imayoshi dropping his bag at the door and Hanamiya bringing his to his desk, pointing at the TV.

  "Just turn it on, it's already ready to play whatever the hell you want. Now let me study," He said as he set up his stuff and Imayoshi went and got comfortable on his bed after turning the TV on, grabbing the controller and starting whatever game Hanamiya left in. This was going to be fun when Imayoshi got bored.

  Not that long after Imayoshi was playing and Hanamiya was studying, Imayoshi got bored and got up, decided that bothering the other would be much more fun. He walked behind Hanamiya and put his hands on his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "I'm bored."

  "Then go home," was Hanamiya's curt reply and Imayoshi just groaned, pulling Hanamiya back from his studies and almost running over his toes with the chair and falling bac on the bed. Hanamiya groaned and turned in the chair, looking at the older male who was smiling nervously on his bed, his eyes wide open from the fall.

  "You really are an idiot," Hanamiya said before getting up and pushing Imayoshi back down on the bed. "What do you want to do? Because I know if I don't do something with you, you don't leave me the hell alone."

  "Play games with me. Or, we could do that duet," He smirked up at Hanamiya who rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, grabbing the other controller. "Games it is."

  They played games late into the night, Imayoshi not giving him a chance to go back to his studies. He was having a bit too much fun crushing Imayoshi in the game, anyways, so it didn't matter. Plus he went over those notes enough times to do well on the test coming up anyways or any pop quizzes thrown at him since his teachers are assholes and pull that shit all the damn time.

  Eventually, Imayoshi and Hanamiya got tired so he turned off the console and turned to look at Imayoshi who snuggled himself up in Hanamiya's bed. "I hope you know you're not sleeping here."

  "Ah, come on, don't be such a stick in the mud," Imayoshi joked, burying himself under Hanamiya's blankets while he tried to pull them away from the intruding bastard.

  Eventually, Hanamiya gave up when he pulled Imayoshi off the bed, causing all his blankets and a pillow to be on the floor with him and groaned. "Fine, fine. You can stay."

  Imayoshi popped his head out of the sheets with a grin and crawled his way back up on the bed with the blankets and the pillow. "Nice."

 Hanamiya rolled his eyes and just flopped on top of the other. "You take too much room, scoot over," He said with a groan with the one under him grunted and wiggled his way out from under him, his back to him. Which Hanamiya just rolled on to his side with his back to his back. The bed was small, so one would end up on the floor in the morning. Namely Imayoshi. And they fell asleep like that, both their phones plugged in and Hanamiya's notes left sprawled on the desk and the controllers on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imayoshi fucking sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've been really busy with puppies and have been on writing block and art block for who the fuck knows how long but hey. A chapter. Amazing.

  Hanamiya woke up in the morning to the sound of a bang. He had to roll over and look over the edge of the bed to find that he had kicked Imayoshi out of the bed. It took a moment for Imayoshi to register the fact he had fallen to the floor, and that it hurt. He groaned and peaked out of the blanket that fell with him, up at Hanamiya who was trying not to laugh.

  "Shut up, you did that on purpose," he mumbled and tried to find his way out of the blankets, fumbling and cursing under his breath as Hanamiya got off the bed, stretching.

  "It wouldn't have been as funny as it was if I had done it on purpose," He hummed and started heading to the bathroom for his shower, grabbing his phone on the way.

  "I thought you said I could shower with you, so we can do a duet?" Imayoshi teased as he finally got out of the blankets, putting his glasses on.

  "I said one day, not today," Hanamiya shrugged as he closed the door and turned his music on, taking his clothes off and getting into the shower.

  Imayoshi rolled his eyes and made Hanamiya's bed for him, since he was the one who ruined it in the first place and put the controllers away. He grabbed his bags and headed over to his own dorm, changing his clothes and singing along to Hanamiya's music. 

  After Hanamiya finished his shower he went to go make his bed but saw that Imayoshi already did it for him and just shrugged, though he couldn't help the small smile that fell on his face. He started putting his papers away properly and put them into his bag, and anything he didn't study last night he could make up for today. If Imayoshi didn't bother him again. He checked the time and started getting dressed, putting his phone into his back pocket and slinging his back over his shoulder.

  Imayoshi walked out of his dorm at the same time Hanamiya did and insisted on walking with him again. Hanamiya didn't reply and just rolled his eyes, yawning as they walked. Once they got to Hanamiya's class Imayoshi waved and made a snide remark about how Hanamiya was cruel for ignoring him and made his way to his own class.

~~

  After Hanamiya's class, he made his way to the coffee shop that Imayoshi was, yet again, sitting in his usual spot and just sighed. He got his coffee, making his way to the spot and sitting down, setting up his books alongside Imayoshi's.

  "Is there a reason you're here again?" He asked with a bored tone as he highlighted a few passages in his notes, looking up at him for a brief moment. Imayoshi smirked and shrugged.

  "I just thought we could study together since I had so  _rudely_ interrupted yesterday," He teased and wrote down a few things in his notes before flipping the page in his text book. Hanamiya sighed and rubbed his eyebrows and tried to ignore Imayoshi's humming.

  After they had finished their studies, they both started walking back to their dorms.

  "We finished pretty early. Do you want to play video games again?" Imayoshi asked, his usual smile in place and his eyes closed.

  "Are you going to insist falling asleep in my dorm again?" Hanamiya rolled his eyes and adjusted his bag.

  "Of course not," He hummed in return, chuckling slightly under his breath.

  "Whatever, it's something to do, I suppose," Hanamiya sighed in defeat. Imayoshi just grinned and waited for Hanamiya to open the door to his dorm, walking in with him and setting their bags by the door. They both made their way to the bed, grabbing the controllers and setting up the game.

  They played until 1AM in the morning before Hanamiya had realized the time.

  "It's late, you should be going," He said as they were still playing the game.

  "Can we finish this match at least?" Imayoshi asked with a sly grin.

  "Whatever," Hanamiya groaned.

  When they finished the match, Hanamiya shut off the system and put the controllers away.

  "Alright, now go away so I can sleep," He pushed Imayoshi off the bed, not making him fall this time since he caught himself and frowned a bit at the fact he didn't fall. It would've been hilarious.

  "Such a terrible host," Imayoshi teased before putting a finger under Hanamiya's chin. He just stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

  "What? Do you want to fight about it or something?" He rolled his eyes, but then he felt Imayoshi's lips on his and pulled away almost immediately.

  "I'll see you tomorrow~" Imayoshi purred before making his way out of the dorm, grabbing his bag on the way.

  Hanamiya sat there, bewildered. Wondering what the fuck that was about, and decided he did not want to see him tomorrow. Or ever again, for that matter. 

  He couldn't sleep that night, frustrated about why Imayoshi would do that or why it bothered him so much. He just decided it bothered him because he hated the guy, he annoyed the hell out of him. But he also wanted to go see him again and act like nothing happened. It was kind of nice to have something to do other than study, since all his friends from high school went to other colleges and he didn't get to see Kazuya that much anymore.

  In reality, despite what Hanamiya wanted to think or accept, he kind of liked the way Imayoshi's lips felt against his. He didn't want to believe it because first off, Imayoshi annoyed the hell out of him. Secondly, he just met the fucker. And thirdly, that's fucking weird. In no way was he against being with a guy, he had been with Kazuya during his high school years, but the fact that someone as annoying and as much of an asshole as Imayoshi to kiss him, he was angry.

  He had no clue what to think of it. While in Imayoshi's dorm, he had just done the kiss for shits and giggles. But found himself staying awake as well, wondering why it felt so nice to have actually kissed him. Even if it were or two seconds. He loved messing with peoples heads, and thought it'd be hilarious to mess with Hanamiya's, since he was a challenge. Now, though, he had rethought. Hanamiya didn't seem as phased as he was about the kiss, and he was frustrated over the fact that it was bothering himself so much. Instead of messing with Hanamiya, he had messed with himself.

  He rolled over in his bed with a huff, putting the pillow over his head and letting out a very loud, annoyed groan that Hanamiya could hear from his dorm. Which made him laugh, loud enough for Imayoshi to hear. And in that moment, they both decided that this was going to be hell. Imayoshi had fucked himself up, and Hanamiya was fucked up over the fact he was actually feeling something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short because I suck and I just. throws self im sorry???


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step one: act as if nothing happened  
> Step two: Brood  
> Step three: Punch a motherfucker  
> Step four: Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that. an update. smoking warning. also my chapter notes are getting all mixed up for some reason idk if its only for me or for anyone who reads this but whatever. hopefully y'all will notice which ones are all fucked up bc it wont let me fix it for some reason.

  Hanamiya woke up to his alarm, as per usual, and went through his morning routine. Even though the shit that happened last night, Imayoshi was singing along with Hanamiya as he did the past three days. How annoying. Hanamiya decides that he will never get used to Imayoshi's bullshit, nor did he care to get used to anything. He was just going to act as if nothing happened and hopefully Imayoshi will pick up on it, and do the exact same thing. 

  After his morning routine, changing his clothes and making sure all his stuff was in it's respected places, he made his way out of his dorm. Again he was greeted with Imayoshi's disgusting grin, but oh those beautiful lips. Okay, scratch that last thought. That never happened. Hanamiya shook his head, acting as if he was shaking his head at the fact Imayoshi was standing in front of him instead of the fact he was thinking about his lips, again. He really needs to just. Stop thinking.

  "Oh, no need to be so mean, Mako-chan. You didn't even speak but I can feel the venom basically dripping off that simple turn of the head," Imayoshi teased as they began walking on their normal route.

  "Being mean is my specialty," Hanamiya grumbled as he pulled a cigarette out of his pack, passing one over to Imayoshi before he had the chance to ask for one. He lit his respective stick of, obviously, terrible chemicals and passed the lighter over to Imayoshi who just nodded in response and lit his own. They walked in relative silence, aside from Hanamiya throwing some insults towards the other for blowing smoke in his face, a disguised "accident", though Hanamiya knew better that that.

  Once Hanamiya reached his class, Imayoshi waved a bit over his shoulder as he went off to go to his own class, leaving Hanamiya to sigh in relief as he stomped out the small bit of cigarette he had left on the ground before making his way into his class, setting things up and preparing for the bore of his class. He really only went to his classes so he could actually get his masters, though he already knew most the shit going on in the class since this was pretty early in the year, so it was basic shit he already learned before he got into college, honestly. 

  The entire time, he was battling his thoughts about Imayoshi. Getting very aggravated at the fact he couldn't shake the thoughts of the previous night, even though it was just a kiss. He shouldn't be so bothered about it, he'd been kissed by many people and many times from his long term ex-boyfriend, Kazuya. He decided that the best way to stop thinking about such a purely moronic thing such as the kiss that happened between him and Imayoshi was for him to intently scribble his notes into his book. Very, very intently. So intently that he's pretty sure his fingers are going to fall off in the frantic attempt to occupy himself. He really didn't have to write so fast, but the fact he already knew everything his professor was going to say and was impatient for him to finish his sermon, he just wanted something to do, really. Totally not in relation to Imayoshi anymore, no.

  After his class, he decided that the best way to seem as though last night didn't happen at all, was to actually show up at the coffee shop despite that fact he really did want to just ditch and go back to his room. Maybe make his own coffee, set up his notes there and study in the peace and quiet instead of listening to Imayoshi be a complete imbecile the entire time. So, he made his way into the coffee shop, ordered his usual, and sat across from Imayoshi who was already studying, obviously tired of waiting for Hanamiya.

  "Jeez, starting without me? And you say I'm the mean one," Hanamiya jested, deciding that it was his turn to joke around with the other. Which caused Imayoshi to seem a little shocked, albeit he really was shocked, having Hanamiya make an actual joke was quite rare. Though, Imayoshi decided he liked it, and chuckled.

  "Let's just say we're both exceptionally mean and move on with our studying," Imayoshi replied, though still grinning like he always did. Hanamiya just shrugged and set up his notes.

  "I finally decide to joke with you and now all you want to do is study. Truly mean," Hanamiya smirked at the other who just snorted and rolled his eyes in return, throwing a pen at the other's chest who threw it back, causing them both to laugh. It was strange, for him to be laughing with Imayoshi. He may have known him for not very long, but it felt foreign. Especially so. Imayoshi thought the same, and they both abruptly stopped laughing, returning to their own notes, acting as if that hadn't happened at all. Just like last night.

~

  A few days later, and many brooding sessions at that, Hanamiya and Imayoshi were sitting in his dorm playing games, considering the fact it was the weekend and they didn't have classes to go to. So they decided that they'd play games, considering all their friends went off to different colleges and they didn't get to see them very often. It was a rare occasion, which isn't so bad Hanamiya thought. It meant less shit to deal with and it made it better to see his friends, since he didn't have to see them every single day and always be watching after those fuck heads constantly.

  He couldn't say he did not miss his friends though, because him and his team were especially close, how else would they be able to work so well together during their games? They all had similar ways of thinking, which made it easy to converse with each other. They were straight forward about their venom, and kept anything nice to the confines of their gymnasium where nobody could see, besides for the other teammates.

  Imayoshi, however, was quite the opposite. He hid his true venom between a plastered on grim and sweet words and a teasing voice. His team got along in a completely different way than Hanamiya's. Hell, he didn't even think his team truly got along. Since they didn't do that whole... Teamwork thing. They didn't all have that much in common, either. Though, it was still nice to see them all and hang out. He decided that Aomine was his favorite, because he didn't talk as much as the others and was relatively lazy.

  Hanamiya was still brooding while they were playing games and any time Imayoshi had looked over, he had this set face of annoyance.

  "If you keep making that face, it'll get stuck that way," Imayoshi teased and Hanamiya just looked over at him with a scowl.

  "This is just how my face looks," He commented, which made Imayoshi laugh. "Shut the hell up."

  "Aw, how mean. I was just messing with you, Mako-chan. Take a joke for once," He teased once again, getting a roll of the eyes from the other.

  "Yet any time I made a joke to you, you do not seem to get it and just give me a dumbfounded look. Are you sure I'm the one who doesn't take jokes? Are you sure that me saying it was just my face wasn't a joke?" Hanamiya smirked as he raised an eyebrow, awaiting a reply that took a while on yet again, a dumbfounded Imayoshi.

  "Your jokes are very mixed up with the fact you're a very angry soul," Imayoshi shrugged. "It's quite easy to misunderstand."

  "I thought you were supposed to be a genius like me? Though I guess, you're just not as blessed," Hanamiya snorted and Imayoshi just stared for a moment.

  "A genius? A genius would not waste time on such lame jesters as those, Mako-chan," Imayoshi grinned, his usual sly and disgusting grin. And that was the moment Hanamiya lost it. He decked the fucker in the face so hard he fell off the bed. Surely, there will be a black eye in the morning awaiting on his flawless face. Though, Hanamiya supposes, that Imayoshi's grin is the biggest flaw of all. Speaking of the fact it's fake, conniving, and his lips are just. Too nice. Okay, no. Stop that.

  Imayoshi started laughing when he hit the ground, removing his glasses and rubbing his eye. "You got me good. I was wondering when you'd punch me, I thought you'd lost your edge when I kissed you a few days ago."

  "Why would I lose my edge over a kiss? The only edge I lost was any inkling of friendship between us, if there even was one. Which I doubt, because I really can't stand you. Honestly, why are you even in my dorm? Why the hell do I keep letting you in? You're so fucking obnoxious," Hanamiya growled and ran his fingers angrily through his hair, pretty sure he was going to end up pulling it out if he did that again. Deciding on the fact he liked his hair too much, he opted to cracking his knuckles. Probably not a better alternative, but whatever.

  "So mean, Mako-chan. And I just thought you might be falling for me. What a wonderful sight that would have been. Seeing your face when I told you that kiss was just to fuck with you, and seeing how it succeed was the true thing that got me off. Truly, it would have been the best thing. Better than any porn ever made," Imayoshi sat up and put his glasses back on, though not opening his eyes as usual. The bruise was already starting to show, and somehow Hanamiya felt a little bad. He had no clue why, and he figured it was just him feeling bad for himself, because punching him actually hurt his hand somehow. What a hard ass face.

  "Oh, aren't you just fucking witty as hell? You're so fucking full of yourself, thinking I'd fall for some grinning, disgusting man who has no clue what respect is. Hell, I doubt you even know what self respect is. Do you sit there and prey on others because you hate yourself too much to try and figure out your problems? Maybe, I was thinking that I could fuck with you. Maybe I knew what you were trying to do, and tried to make you fall instead, just so I could stab you in the back with your own fucking disgusting grin," Hanamiya spat as he got up off the bed and pointed at the door without another word, knowing that Imayoshi wouldn't question it and just leave. 

  Which, he did. He got up off the floor and grinned at Hanamiya and uttered a single 'You love me,' before walking out the door and Hanamiya groaned, turning his system off and plopping onto his bed. What the fuck just happened, and why did he get so angry? It's as if it actually hurt, what a fucking joke. Him, being hurt by that sly ass piece of trash? As if. Him, loving that trash? Even more of a joke than anything that just happened and was said.

~

  About a month after the punching incident, Hanamiya and Imayoshi were acting as they normally did. Even the next day, they acted like nothing had happened, just like how they acted like that kiss didn't happen. Of course, until Imayoshi brought it up in that spat. All was forgotten, well, mostly ignored. They were both sitting in Hanamiya's dorm again, watching some TV since it was officially spring break and neither of them really felt like going out and seeing their teammates, who were way too busy with going out and partying anyways.

  "Dude, the best thing about this show is how terrible it is in general," Hanamiya mentioned and Imayoshi hummed in agreement.

  "Watching these shows are always the best, especially when you mute it and act as if you're saying what they would be saying. Basically making a complete ass out of the actor," Imayoshi snorted and Hanamiya nodded, then muted the TV.

 Imayoshi raised and eyebrow and looked over to him, which Hanamiya was just staring at the TV, deciding on who he wanted to impersonate. He decided on the very macho guy, fighting with his girlfriend.

  "What do you mean my muscles are bigger than my dick? You can't find it? Well maybe you're fucking blind," Hanamiya said in a deep, joking voice and Imayoshi laughed, imitating the girlfriend.

  "Do you even have a dick? Isn't that just a piece of your work out equipment stuck to your legs?" Imayoshi said in his shrillest voice possible, making Hanamiya chuckle into his hand.

  "Yeah well, my tits are bigger than yours," Hanamiya tried not to laugh as he said that, which failed, because they both were now falling on to their backs on the bed laughing.

  "Oh man, I gave you the worst idea," Imayoshi snorted and bumped his elbow against Hanamiya's side, making the latter laugh some more.

  "I think that's the best idea you've ever pitched since I fucking met you," Hanamiya joked and elbowed him back, looking over at Imayoshi. Who was actually smiling, genuinely, in his laughter. And man, did that do things to Hanamiya's stomach and his brain. He's pretty sure if he were software, he would've short circuited. Imayoshi opened his eyes and looked over at the other, looking rather confused, his smile still there, but not as prominent before it just dropped all together.

  It didn't take long for them both to move in, slowly at first to see if the other would push them off the bed, and then they let their lips touch. They kissed, softly at first, and then they kissed a bit harder and chuckled when their teeth hit one another, shifting their positions to get on their elbows so they could tilt their heads better, making sure not to squish each others noses or smack teeth again. They kissed, testing the waters, for a little bit before they suddenly had an epiphany: they were kissing. They pulled away in unison, staring at each other with bewildered looks before Hanamiya cleared his throat and looked away and Imayoshi pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

  "Um. Well. Let's act as if that didn't happen, like the last time. Nothing like this ever happened," Hanamiya said, his voice wavering ever so slightly which made him grimace at himself, annoyed at the fact that, yet another, simple kiss with Imayoshi had seemed to get to him so bad his brain just didn't function properly.

  "You know we can't just ignore this again, because you know that it will just happen again and it'll be a never-ending circle of bullshit," Imayoshi admitted, looking furthest away from Hanamiya as well, trying to seem like it didn't bother him at all, though the fact he didn't close his eyes yet was a big 'you're full of shit'.

  "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you curse," Hanamiya noted, and they both laughed again, hiding their mouths. Hanamiya ran his fingers over his lips before plopping on to his back again on the bed with a groan.

  "What?" Imayoshi asked, looking at Hanamiya over his shoulder.

  "Just. This is fucking dumb. Why did we kiss? For a second time, at that. I mean honestly. If there's a God, why would he shove two people who hate each other to one another and be like 'here, fucking kiss that. fucking, fuck yourselves up.' I mean, really," Hanamiya ran his hands over his face in frustration and Imayoshi laid back down next to him, his arms behind his head as he stared up at he ceiling.

  "Probably because it's payback for us being assholes basically our whole lives," They both snorted at that and looked at each other again.

  "Can you stay over?" "Can I stay over?" They had said at the same time, causing them both to make a gross face.

  "If we ever say something at the same time again, I think I will puke. It's bad enough I just asked your disgusting ass to stay here," Hanamiya rolled his eyes and acted as if what just happened, didn't actually. Imayoshi was happy to indulge in that. And they both eventually tried to ignore both the fact that they both wanted to be in each others company, acted as if they didn't kiss, acted as if they both weren't so fucked up right now.

  Although Imayoshi had said that they couldn't keep ignoring the fact that they kissed, they did anyways. They couldn't help it, they basically hated each other. Right? I mean, that kiss kind of proved otherwise, but that could just be the fact they both drank a bit and could be tipsy. Maybe Hanamiya thought he was his ex that he mentioned before and kissed him. But then what would Imayoshi's excuse be? Just to fuck with him again? Sure, that works. That's what this all was supposed to be anyways. Though, it was kind of backfiring in the process, though he was started to doubt his thoughts of succeeding in fucking him up, because he was finally accepting the fact tht he was also fucking himself up in the process.

  Honestly, who gave him the right to be so disgusting, yet so perfect at the same time? They bother decided that it was the fact they were both disgusting. Though they didn't want to admit that, and they acted as if they didn't just think that. They had a hate friendship. Sort of? Who knew anymore. Neither of them even knew. They didn't know what to think. Eventually, they drifted off into sleep. Hanamiya's mind racing and Imayoshi simply not thinking at all, deciding that thinking would just fuck him up even more this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to start writing this at 3:30 in the fucking AM bc apparently I can only get shit done at the late hours when I'm not watching over puppies and doing other daily bullshit. This was actually a decent update length, amazing. the next chapter will probably be the last, honestly. so stick with me for like another month probably until i actually decide to write the damn thing. probably spelling errors, please do tell me if there are any so i can fix them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance finally makes its way through their thick ass skulls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I'm writing at an ungodly hour, 2:30AM. Yet I have a puppy to take care of when she gets out of surgery tomorrow. Ha. Fuck. Anyways, last chapter, and LOOK AT THAT I UPDATED A DAY LATER. I'M PROUD.

  When Hanamiya woke up in the morning, he felt something warm draped across his torso. He rolled his eyes, expecting it to be Imayoshi's arm, but when he looked down it was Imayoshi's leg, instead. He looked over his shoulder and Imayoshi was half off the bed and half on, one leg on Hanamiya and the other scrunched up while the entire top half of his body was resting on the floor.

  "Are you fucking serious?" Hanamiya mumbled under his breath before he flung Imayoshi's leg off of himself, making the taller male essentially do a backwards somersault. He grunted and rubbed his face before peaking up over the bed to look at Hanamiya.

  "That was awfully rude. It reminds me of the first time I ever stayed here," Imayoshi teased as he rubbed his eyes, Hanamiya snorting and getting out of bed. 

  "Your own fault for wanting to stay here," He commented, making his way to get clothes out of his drawers and Imayoshi was slowly getting off the floor, cracking his back and neck to get the kinks out before putting his glasses on, though he kept his eyes open for a change.

  "You asked me to, remember?" Imayoshi smirked as Hanamiya threw a sock at his face, which clung to his glasses and he just promptly removed it and dropped it to the floor. "Ouch."

  "I don't remember, actually. I just remember you asking me to stay after you, oh so rudely, kissed me again," He rolled his eyes and picked the sock off the floor, putting it into his dirty laundry basket along with his shirt and pants, standing there in his boxers. He really didn't give a shit that Imayoshi was here, it's not like he was gonna rub his dick on his face or something.

  "Oh? But you kissed me back, and I'm pretty sure you're the one who started it anyways," Imayoshi shrugged and then made a small 'oh!' and put a finger up, causing Hanamiya to turn around with a raised eyebrow,b basically asking him what the fuck that was.

  "I just remembered, a while back you said we could do a duet in your shower," Imayoshi smirked and Hanamiya just groaned, grabbing some fresh clothes from his drawers.

  "First off, that was a lie. Secondly, that shower is way too small for us to both fit in without being ass to ass or something," He pointed out, and Imayoshi just laughed.

  "If it were truly a lie, would you have thought about the fact it was such a small shower? You obviously considered it," He teased and Hanamiya just ran his fingers through his hair irritably, realizing that he was actually fucking right.

  "Whatever. If you want to deal with the small as fuck shower, by all means, go ahead. I don't care, I'm too tired to deal with your shit right now," Hanamiya made his way to the bathroom, grabbing his phone on the way and Imayoshi was grinning the entire time as he removed his clothes, following Hanamiya into the bathroom.

  Imayoshi took a look around the bathroom, especially the size of the shower and decided that they both could definitely fit. It would, indeed, be a tight squeeze but they could manage without actually being 'ass to ass' as Hanamiya had said they would be. What a drama queen, honestly. Hanamiya finished stripping down, taking his boxers off and turning the water on. Imayoshi couldn't help but stare at him, he really did have a very nice body. He took his glasses off, figuring that it would be much harder to stare at him if he could barely see the tantalizing curves before him.

  "Since you're the one who wanted to do this, you're going to have to deal with the fact you're going to be using my shampoo and conditioner. And also buying me some new shampoo and conditioner, considering I'm pretty low and I'm sure that you'll use the rest of it," Hanamiya pointed out as he got into the hot shower, the room slowly fogging up. To keep the entire bathroom from fogging and making it hard to breathe, Hanamiya had left the bathroom door open. 

  "Whatever, that's fine with me. I'm sure your shampoo and conditioner aren't that expensive since you're just a college student and your hair isn't that great anyways," Imayoshi teased, though it was a very obvious lie. Everyone knew that, despite how awful Hanamiya was, his hair was fantastic. It always had seemed so soft and it curved his face perfectly, although his bangs were considerably long, they never seemed to actually get into his eyes and hinder his sight. How nice that would be to see, Hanamiya's hair wet and having to swipe his bangs out of his face to be able to see.

  "You wish that were true," Hanamiya snorted as Imayoshi had stepped into the shower as well. It was big enough for them both to stand in the spray without completely touching. They hit elbows a couple of times as they were washing their bodies, singing along to the music, and Hanamiya had elbowed Imayoshi in the eye when he was washing his hair. Which got him pushed into the wall of the shower, both of them laughing.

  "Watch out there, I might think you're coming on to me or something, Shoi," Hanamiya teased, deciding to actually use a nickname for Imayoshi since he always called him Mako-chan. Shoi worked, and it rolled off his tongue easily, and no way in hell was he going to use any honorific for that asshole, even if it was to make fun of him like Mako-chan was used to.

  Hearing the nickname that Hanamiya had called him by, Imayoshi had looked surprised and blushed slightly. It truly did sound good rolling off his tongue, though he managed to laugh in response anyways, looking away to hide his blush under the pretense of washing his hair. "Maybe I was, you'd never figure it out. It seems you're at a complete loss in the department of flirting, Mako-chan."

  "Coming from you? Your idea of flirting was to scare the living hell out of the person in the dorm over by singing along to his music. Now that, is not how you flirt in the slightest," He teased and rinsed his hair out, pushing Imayoshi with his hip a bit so he could get to the water easier. 

  "Oh, what a cute little hip bump. Are you suggesting something?" He teased as he cupped his ass, which got him an elbow in the stomach. He grunted and held his stomach, frowning. "So cruel."

  "If I were to suggest something of that nature with you, it certainly would not involve me elbowing you in the stomach. But then again, it is you we are talking about, so maybe I would," Hanamiya shrugged, stepping out of the shower and turning the water off, grabbing a towel for Imayoshi and throwing it to him as he grabbed his own. 

  "You're sending quite a lot of mixed signals here, Mako-chan. Are you trying to deceive me?" He hummed as he started to dry off, wrapping it around his waist after he rustled his hair with it, and when he looked back up he basically choked on air. Hanamiya had rustled his hair, as well, and was now putting the towel around his waist and raising an eyebrow at the other. His hair was up and out of his face, a bobby pin he grabbed off the bathroom sink to hold his bangs in place. Imayoshi put his hand over his mouth which just made Hanamiya even more confused.

  "What the hell are you staring at? Did you see my dick or something and realize how truly gay you are?" He laughed, which in turn made Imayoshi laugh and actually blush because holy shit how was it possible for such an asshole to be so god damn good looking. He may have thought Hanamiya looked good before, but now that he was  _actually_ seeing his entire face in a completely different way, he just couldn't help himself. He moved a little closer, pecking the other on the lips before walking by, as if it never happened.

  "What the hell?" Hanamiya asked as he spun around after the initial shock, and Imayoshi just shrugged in response, looking through Hanamiya's drawers for something to wear. Hanamiya huffed and didn't bother telling him to go to his own dorm and get his own clothes, because if he were to leave his dorm in just a towel then people would suspect they had something going on, which they definitely did not. He dried off his body the rest of the way before pulling his clothes on and brushing his teeth, and when he walked back out Imayoshi was looking at himself in his mirror.

  "Your fashion sense may seem weird, but I can definitely pull it off" Imayoshi joked as he turned around. Hanamiya looked him over, slowly. He really couldn't help it, Imayoshi was right, he looked fucking good in his clothes. It made him almost want to rip them back off and just throttle him. Wait, what? He shook his head and put his phone in his pocket after turning the music off.

  "What? Do I actually look bad? That was so rude," Imayoshi snorted as he went back into the bathroom to get his glasses and come back out to Hanamiya cleaning up the mess they made the night before, the soda cans scattered around the table from when they were playing games and the food wrappers, two chip bags and the empty chip dip in the middle of the table.

  "Yes, you look utterly terrible," Hanamiya lied and rolled his eyebrows, throwing the stuff away as Imayoshi picked up the chip dip bowl and began to clean it for him, which made Hanamiya smile to himself. Despite how much he hated Imayoshi, he still cleaned up with him any time he was over, taking half the responsibility since he was also half of the reason it was such a mess.

  Imayoshi decided to make the bed, since they had royally messed it up in their sleep and the rude awakening from Hanamiya, again. They worked away in silence of cleaning up the medium-sized dorm and looked it over again once they had finished, giving each other a small high five.

  "I don't see why we clean this every day, we're just going to mess it up again in the span of an hour," Imayoshi commented and Hanamiya just shrugged.

  "It's something to do, it's pretty boring during spring break when you have nothing to do. I guess going to see my mom instead of being around you would have been a much better idea, considering," He stopped himself and had a confused look, as if he didn't exactly know where he was going with that sentence. He did, though, but he didn't know why the hell he was going to say it out loud, nonetheless, think of it. Considering they were slowly becoming a thing? Dancing around fucked up feelings for each other? As if.

  Imayoshi had let it slip and just snorted, "You're still here because I'm great and you would've missed me too much."

  "Oh, you fucking wish," He laughed and punched him in the arm, lightly, compared to how he punched him when they had that argument. They both laughed and sat down on the bed, talking over ideas of what they should do that day.

~

  Two months later and awkward kisses between the two, they were even more confused then they initially were during the first kiss. They kept rejecting the oncoming feelings, as an automatic reaction, and usually that would work but for some reason those feelings would not leave them alone. Hanamiya was laying in his bed, taking the day off from classes due to the fact Imayoshi had gotten him sick. So they both were bedridden. The fact that Imayoshi wasn't over and laying in his bed with him, making moronic jokes about how they got sick, it was obvious that he was still sleeping.

  Once Hanamiya heard shuffling in the dorm next to his, he figured that he had just gotten up and was getting dressed. He sighed, preparing himself for the inevitable fact that Imayoshi was going to come over here right after he got dressed and brushed his teeth. It was a daily thing, now. He wouldn't wait for Hanamiya to leave his dorm if he finished before him anymore, he would go over and let himself into the dorm. Hanamiya would keep the door unlocked for him in the mornings, he wasn't entirely sure why. Though, deep inside he knew exactly why but hell if he was going to ever actually admit anything like that even to himself. Or his mom. And he tells his mom everything. 

  He heard the dorm door open and looked over at Imayoshi, who looked like absolute shit, as he let himself in and shut the door behind himself, coming over to plop half on the bed and half on Hanamiya, who grunted and tried to push him off.

  "Don't do that, idiot, you got me sick I'm going to puke on you or something," Hanamiya grumbled as the other rolled off to his side, huffing.

  "You don't have to keep reminding me that I got you sick. It's not my fault that you came over to my dorm in the morning to see if I was alright and ended up kissing me," He rolled his eyes before looking over at the other. Imayoshi had stopped closing his eyes and having a plastered on grin all the time, only around Hanamiya though. He figured that if he spent almost all his time with Hanamiya, it was kind of useless to keep up the facade around him that he was some perfect nice boy who totally wouldn't come on up into your life and fuck it up. Hanamiya was much smarter than that.

  "I didn't kiss you! You kissed me," Hanamiya pointed out, rather defensively, too. He knew exactly what Imayoshi's response would be, and sighed in preparation.

  "You kissed back, though," Bingo. Hanamiya guessed it. He rolled over and pecked Imayoshi on the lips. The latter staring in complete confusion and shock, his mouth partially open in surprise.

  "Now you can say I kissed you, and maybe then you can stop reminding me constantly that for some dumb ass reason I keep kissing you back," Hanamiya huffed and went to roll over again but Imayoshi kept him in place, a small smirk on his face.

  "Your dumb ass reason is probably the exact same dumb ass reason I keep kissing you in the first place. I guess I just have worse control than you do," He admitted before he kissed the shorter man again, who, of course, kissed back as usual. They pulled back after a bit of small kisses, Hanamiya rolling onto his stomach and putting his face in the pillow, groaning loudly.

  "Why the hell does this keep happening?" He mumbled into the pillow, and altough muffled, Imayoshi still understood and rolled onto his side to run his fingers through Hanamiya's hair. It was the first time he ever touched his hair, and as he guessed months prior, his hair really was soft. Way softer than any hair you've ever touched, especially your own. Yours was rather coarse, though since you started using the shampoo and conditioner that Hanamiya used, it started to soften more and feel a lot better.

  "We're stuck in a limbo of lies and neglecting feelings, of course," Imayoshi mumbled back, to a surprised Hanamiya. He wasn't really surprised about what Imayoshi had said, he was honestly waiting for the day he would say something like that. Since, as he said, he's the one with the worst control, it was obvious he would be the one to point out that they had feelings. He was more surprised about the fact Imayoshi had his fingers in his hair, lightly running them through as if he were something precious. It felt good, but also really really weird considering who the hell was touching him. And hell, he knew he wasn't precious and that he was not a gentle person in the slightest.

  Hanamiya rolled back on to his side again and sighed, "Yeah. I was wondering when the hell you'd say something, because we both know I would not have. Hell, I'm still doubting this shit right now. These dumb ass thoughts I keep having about you, like how I want to kiss you right now even though you're disgustingly sick, or the fact that you are really good looking especially when you actually have your eyes open and aren't wearing that terrible grin on your face, I don't want to accept that I have those thoughts and the fact I just said that makes me want to kick you in the mouth because what the hell did you do to me?" Hanamiya put his face into his hands, half in embarrassment and half in anger towards himself that he had just said all of that.

  "My goal in the beginning was to fuck you up, and I achieved that, obviously. But what I did not expect, was the fact you fucked me up just as bad as I did to you, too. You should know this by now, since I have kissed you repeatedly and was the one to mention the fact that we're like this. It's frustrating being fucked up by your own plan to fuck up someone else. It's kinda... Nice, though? In a fucked up kind of way. I got what I wanted, but also now I'm getting something I wanted more than that? This is sappy I'm done talking about this just kiss me or something," Imayoshi groaned at the end, it being cut off halfway through Hanamiya leaning over and kissing him. They both laughed against each others lips and kissed for a while, and when they pulled away, Hanamiya punched him in the chest.

  "Even though we just did some really sappy shit, just know that the fact you fucked me up does not mean I still don't hate you. I will hate you until the day I die, and I will fuck with your head almost as much as you'll fuck me in general," He looked confused at his own words, again, dropping his face to the pillow when Imayoshi started laughing.

  "Oh, you're already claiming the position of the bottom? How charitable, I'd love to fuck you sometime," That made both of them start laughing, Hanamiya smacking Imayoshi upside the head and burying themselves under the sheets and talking about stupid, trivial things, before they passed out due to the fact they were very sick and couldn't stay up for long without feeling like they were dying.

  No matter if they started a relationship or not, or if they continued to have whatever the hell they have now, there was no way that things would always be peachy keen. They may be birds of a feather, but that's the exact reason why they will always be at each others throats, in many different ways. They will still reject their thoughts for each other for a long time. Hell, Hanamiya's pretty sure he'll be on his death bed before he even think about liking Imayoshi as a friend. Now that, is how far invested in this they are. They're so invested in the thought of not being in love, that they basically are. It's ridiculous and completely backwards.

  Shit would work out one way or another, eventually, though. Now just to see how Kazuya will make fun of Hanamiya for having someone like Imayoshi as an interest. Man, he should just not say anything at all. Though that's kind of impossible with Kazuya. Hanamiya smiled a bit in his sleep, thinking of how Kazuya would react, and how Hanamiya would undoubtedly punch him. Repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> throws fucking glitter and shit. eat my ass i finally finished this now its time to move on to something else whenever i can

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short for a first chapter, but I decided to write it at 2:30 AM and couldn't think of things to do since it is the first chapter and all and I can't just shove them at each other right away.  
> I gotta be a little patient with my writing if I wanna do things I can be proud of and things people will like  
> ah im rambling bye


End file.
